halte bus version leon neo
by HMOK13
Summary: di baca saja kalau berminat, saya enggak pintar bikin summary vixx leon neo


Halte bus version leon/neo (oneshoot)

Selamat membaca

VIXX-Vixx-Vixx-vixx-vixx-vixx

Suasana yang sepi, hampir tak ada orang yang berlalu lalang disepanjang jalan padahal jam masih menunjukkan pukul 5 sore dan hari dimana orang-orang menghabiskan waktunya untuk menghilangkan penat. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Keadaan yang senyap ini terjadi karena hujan deras telah mengguyur kota dan sesekali siluet putih terang tampak senang menggoreskan diri pada dinding mendung diatas yang bernama langit.

Penggambaran seperti itu sudah cukup membuat orang-orang bergidik malas, tak ingin keluar rumah; lebih memilih berdiam diri ditempat yang hangat dengan ditemani secangkir coklat panas. namun hal itu tidak berlaku pada satu orang yang masih berdiri tegap di halte bus sambil menatap intens pada titik-titik air yang jatuh ke tanah. Entah, orang itu memang nekat ingin keluar atau sial karena ia tidak mengira bahwa hujan akan datang lebih awal dari perkiraannya.

Ia masih setia dengan tingkahnya yang terbilang konyol itu, ia hanya diam; tak bergerak sedikitpun, menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannyapun tidak ia lakukan walau hanya sekedar untuk menghangatkan tangannya yang mulai terasa dingin. jika ada orang yang berani keluar seperti dirinya dan berjumpa padanya, mungkin akan mengira ia adalah maneken penuh pesona yang sengaja dipindahkan di halte bus oleh perusahaan fashion sebagai sensasi promosi. Ia berperawakan tinggi atletis bak model dengan garis wajahnya yang tegas, begitu tampan.

Di lain sisi, mungkin ini sebuah keajaiban atau ketidaksengajaan; seorang pemuda sedang berlari sekuat tenaga menghampiri halte bus itu. Laki-laki itu memiliki rambut hitam legam dengan kulit tan dan wajah manis, tak lupa juga senyumnya yang mampu membuat semua orang meleleh ingin memilikinya jika kau mendapatkan kesempatan melihat senyumnya itu. Ya, tragedy unik ini bisa diartikan bahwa orang yang seperti patung itu tak akan sendirian dan kesenyapan tidak menemaninya lagi.

"woonie, maafkan aku." Kata pemuda manis itu, mencoba bernapas dengan benar, ia ngos-ngosan berlari sambil membenarkan rambutnya yang berantakkan dan basah, tidak tertutup tudung jas hujan. Ia terlihat menggemaskan dengan gaya menggosok-gosok kasar rambutnya. Ternyata pemuda manis itu mengenal orang yang dari tadi hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"maaf, membuatmu terluka? Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Lanjutnya, mendekati orang yang telah dipanggil woonie oleh dirinya.

"aku akan mempedulikanmu. Aku tak akan marah padamu lagi. Maafkan aku." Tukas pemuda manis itu berulang kali; menarik tangan laki-laki yang masih setia dengan sikapnya, membisu. Perbedaan kulit mereka begitu kontras, pemuda manis itu kulitnya coklat eksotis sedangkan orang yang masih diam saja berwarna putih pucat seperti warna porselen.

"woonie, maafkan aku. Aku tahu, aku salah. Aku mencacimu dan menuduhmu tidak berguna tapi aku tak ingin kehilangan lagi. Aku mohon." ucap pemuda manis itu memelas, tidak peduli hujan semakin deras terbawa angin dengan gemuruh guntur yang terdengar cukup keras walau ia cukup menahan diri untuk tidak takut akan suara petir dan halte yang ia datangi.

"woonie, aku mohon. Jangan diamkan aku. Aku tidak suka. " Terangnya mulai merengek, ingin menangis; ketidakpeduliannya terhadap sekelilingnya telah runtuh, ia tidak kuat lagi dengan adanya suara petir yang menyambar-nyambar dan jalan trotoar yang makin gelap mengerikan, ia mulai ketakutan; Ia berharap drama saling maaf memaafkannya segera berakhir dan laki-laki yang umurnya terlihat sama denganya segera memeluknya, mengucapkan kalimat yang mampu menenangkan ketakuatannya seperti dulu.

Pikirannya mulai kacau, tak mampu membendung ketakutannya; sekelebat bayangan muncul dihadapannya, Ia melihat tubuh tertelungkup di jalan beraspal dengan cairan merah pekat mengalir mengikuti aliran air deras kearah lubang selokan dan disebrang jalan sana tampak seseorang menatap dingin tanpa ekspresi pada tubuh tersebut. Air mata mengalir membasahi pipi pemuda itu, tak terduga; Ia gemetaran merasa ngeri, tubuhnya tiba-tiba melemas, terduduk dilantai halte bus. Berkali-kali mengusap air matanya yang semakin membanjiri pipinya.

Ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, seakan telah lupa dengan tujuannya kenapa dia ada di halte bus. Keresahan menghantuinya, pandangannya tidak fokus; ia menjadi tak terkontrol, ia begitu gugup secara bergantian menatap jalan raya yang lengang dan woonienya. Dadanya begitu sakit, napasnya sesak. Perasaan bingung bercampur menjadi satu.

"hakyeonnie." sela seorang pemuda yang penuh pesona itu bergegas memeluk hakyeonnie, ia membisikkan kata-kata yang lembut dan tegas bagaikan mantra yang dilantunkan oleh seorang penyihir; seketika itu juga, hakyeonnie menjadi lebih tenang. "maafkan aku, hakyeonnie." Lanjut pemuda itu, bereaksi terhadap trauma hakyeon yang kambuh; melepaskan pelukkannya, sekedar menatap wajah pias hakyeonnie yang nama sebenarnya adalah hakyeon dengan harapan hakyeon telah membaik. Hakyeon hanya membalas ucapan woonienya dengan mengelengkan kepala, tanpa berkata apapun.

Ia membelai paras wajah woonienya yang begitu tampan, hidungnya yang mancung dan tulang rahangnya yang tegas. "maafkan aku tak bisa mengembalikannya." Memegang kedua bahu hakyeon, keduanya masih dalam keadaan duduk karena kyuhyn belum mempunyai banyak tenaga walau hanya sekedar berdiri. "maaf, aku harus membawanya pergi." menarik kepala hakyeon, menenggelamkannya pada ceruk lehernya agar hakyeon merasa nyaman.

"tidak, wonnie. Aku tak bisa menyalahkanmu. Aku yang salah." Menahan aksi woonienya, menunjukkan raut mukanya menyesal. Woonienya yang memiliki sorot mata bagaikan elang yang siap menerkam mangsa itu tersenyum senang bahwa ia yakin hakyeon telah memaafkannya karena mimik muka hakyeon yang telah berubah tenang.

" apa kau berjanji tak akan mengusirku lagi? Dan menerimaku." Tanya pemuda yang dipanggil wonnie, polos. "tidak akan, woonie. Aku tak akan mengusirmu. Dan aku berjanji tak akan bersedih lagi. Aku akan melepaskan kepergian, hyuk. Apakah woonie mau membantuku, membiarkannya pergi?" jelas hakyeon ikut tersenyum, moodnya telah kembali membaik.

"hakyeonnie, apakah memang seperti ini menjadi makhluk yang paling dicintai oleh Penciptanya? Makhluk yang paling sempurna daripada yang lain?" sela wonnie atau bisa disapa nama aslinya taekwoon sambil menghirup harumnya rambut hakyeon yang masih basah, yang sudah menjadi candu untuk dirinya selama ini; wangi vanilla.

"maksud, woonie?" ucap hakyeon bingung, sudah ada didekapan taekwoon. "jantung ini selalu berdetak kencang jika kita berdekatan seperti ini? Dan rasanya ingin mati saja ketika kau bilang membenciku." terang taekwoon secara spontan seperti anak kecil yang diharuskan berkata jujur tanpa menutupi kebohongan pada ibunya.

Mendengar penuturan taekwoon, hakyeon malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia begitu malu dan tak menyangka taekwoon yang jarang bicara mengucapkan hal seperti itu, ia semakin tak mengerti, apa taekwoon sedang menggodanya atau dia memang malaikat yang terjatuh; yang tak tahu apapun tentang manusia.

Kedekatan taekwoon dan hakyeon bermula, saat hakyeon melihat taekwoon yang berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya yang terbuka bebas, hakyeon begitu syok bercampur bingung dengan kedatangan taekwoon. "kenapa kau ke sini? Apa kau sekarang menyesal? Aku tak akan memaafkanmu. Kenapa bisa kau hanya diam saja? saudaraku membutuhkan pertolongan." Tandas hakyeon kesal dan marah, ia murka pada taekwoon karena tak hanya dirinya sebagai saksi mata atas kecelakaan yang menimpa pada adiknya, hyuk melainkan taekwoon juga sama sepertinya tapi taekwoon tak melakukan apapun ketika kecelakaan terjadi.

"Pergi kau dari sini, dasar orang tak berperasaan." Usir hakyeon, berusaha bangun dari tempat tidurnya; mencabut infus sebagai asupan gizi pada tubuhnya sambil membuang barang-barang disekitarnya kearah taekwoon. Akibat ulahnya yang rusuh itu terdengarlah samapi diluar ruangan, seperkian menit berikutnya para berbaju putih-putih mendatanginya, menenangkan dirinya dengan susah payah.

Hakyeon masih memberotak histeris sambil berucap berulang kali "PERGI." Sedangan taekwoon sebagai tersangka yang membuat hakyeon berteriak marah hanya diam, menatapnya dengan air mata yang tiba-tiba melesak keluar membasahi pipinya tanpa henti. Orang-orang berbaju putihpun, tak mengusirnya, seakan-akan taekwoon seperti orang yang tak kasat mata.

Sejak saat itu pula, Taekwoon sering mengunjunginya dan selalu berdiri didepan pintu kamar hakyeon, tidak berani masuk kamar ataupun sekedar mengintip.

Jika pun dia ingin menemui hakyeon ia akan mendekatinya ketika malam telah larut, dimana tak banyak orang yang beraktivitas dan rata-rata orang-orang termasuk hakyeon telah tertidur pulas. Saat itulah, taekwoon mencuri pandang wajah hakyeon dengan puas, melihat setiap inchi muka hakyeon yang manis dan tak lupa ia mengelus tangan halus hakyeon sambil menyelipkan bulu mepati putih; tidak tahu apa tujuan taekwoon memberikan bulu putih tersebut, mungkin untuk menunjukkan rasa simpatik atau ketenangan batin.

-the end-

newbie yang pengen menuangkan cerita disini dan terima kasih untuk readers

ceritanya campur-campur, tidak spesifik. bisa fandom darimana aja


End file.
